


Nobody Else Gave Me a Thrill, With All Your Faults, I Love You Still

by shouldbeover



Series: The Blue Moon Set [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sappiness, anti-catholic sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover
Summary: Bucky tells his family he's moving in with Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "It Had to Be You" - Isham Jones, Gus Kahn

Bucky ran the mile from Steve's apartment to his own at top speed. The sooner he reached home and told them that he was moving in with Steve the sooner he could come back.  
"Taking a shower, Mom," he yelled as he barrelled into the house. Taking a shower after work and before dinner was his common practice, as was his gobbling down his mother's chicken and biscuits.   
"Bucky!" his mother cried when he sat down at the table and started shoveling food onto his plate. "What happened to your cheek?"  
"What?" he looked up. "Oh, this? Chased off some guys who were beating on Steve. This is nothing," he grinned, "you shoulda seen the other guys."  
His mother's mouth tightened into a thin line. "I thought...I thought you'd stopped fighting."  
"I have, Mom, I only stepped in to help Steve. Honest."  
"That boy," his mother murmured to herself.  
"We haven't seen Steve around since his mother's funeral," said his father. "He doin' ok?"  
"Weeellll," Bucky replied, "Steve wanted some time...after her death...and ya'know how stubborn he can be. But we talked today, and it's gonna be hard from him on his own to make the rent and stuff. Landlord's been good so far, I guess, on accounta his mom dying."  
He paused and then said in a rush, "So him and me--I'm gonna move in with him to share expenses."  
His mother gave a little shriek, "Move in together? But why? Did you ask him to come here, or maybe he could...a little room in a boarding house...but you...George, say something."  
His father looked between his wife and his son for a moment, fork poised halfway to his mouth. "Now, Mother, don't get in a fuss. It's a bit sudden, but you know James and Steven have been like brothers all their lives. Makes sense to me. Boys should keep house for themselves for awhile before they settle down. Don't want'em to go from their mother's apron strings to their wives."  
Winnifred's mouth was pressed in a line so thin her lips almost disappeared. "That may be so, George Barnes, but the boys are so young--"  
"Mom! I'm nineteen. Steve's eighteen. We're not boys!"  
"You see, Winni. I was younger than that when I was off to war. Twenty-one when I married you and you were just eighteen. They'll be fine. Don't coddle them." To his son he said, "I was wondering when you might be moving out. You been goin' a little stir crazy here, haven't you son, house full o' women."  
"George!" Winni exclaimed. Turning to Bucky she went on, "But Honey, your studies. Shouldn't you be saving money to go to school. You know this bad time is going to end soon, and you can go to college..."  
Bucky smiled and took her hand, "I know, Mom, I want that too, but Dad thinks," he glanced at his father, "that it's gonna still be awhile before things get better. And I got the work at the docks for now. I've been feelin' bad about you and Dad having to spend money on feedin' me and housin' me. Dad's right. Steve and I...I need to try livin' out there, and if I can help Steve out too, he should get himself into art school with his talent!"  
"Oh, James," his mother said sadly, "you're too kind for your own good. You know I love Steven as if he were one of my own, but you've got to think of your future too. You've got such a good mind. I just want what's best for you."  
To his horror, Bucky realized that his mother's eyes were filling with tears. He leaned over to hug her. He whispered in her ear, "I know, Mom, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry I've been such a pill this last month. Dad's right, I been feelin' cooped up, like I'm never gonna' grow up. I gotta do this, Mom."  
He pulled back to look at her, "Oh, Mom, don't cry! I'm not going off to war like Dad did when he was my age. I'm only going to be six blocks away. I'll still come around all the time, and I'll bring Steve with me. You won't even notice I'm gone."  
Becky, who with her sisters had been mostly silent looking between their parents and Bucky while the discussion was going on, interjected, "Don't worry, Mom. He'll probably still bring all his clothes home for you to wash an' iron. And moochin' free meals 'cos you know he can't cook."  
Bucky glared at her, but she could see the smile in his eyes. "I'll have you know that Steve and I will be sitting down to high-class meals every night."  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, just don't burn down Steve's building when you're cooking those high class beans on toast."  
The twins, Alice and Grace, giggled until their mother glared at them.  
George looked thoughtful, "You know, I loved livin' on my own after I came back. Roomed with my brother Mike and one of his frat brothers." He smiled, "Learned to do some pretty creative things with beans."  
Winni shook her head in disbelief as if her whole family had gone mad. "Well, we'll spend a few weeks before you leave going over some basic dishes you or Steve can make, and then--"  
"Um, Mom, I was actually...I was going to pack my toiletries and clothes tonight and go back, then come back tomorrow with Uncle Mike's car to pick up the rest of my stuff.  
Even George looked surprised at that, "I'm sure Steve will be fine for another night, Bucky. Seems he's been doin' fine on his own for the past month, and even before when his mother was sick, God rest her soul."  
"Yeah, but--" Bucky said, feeling like he was twelve again, "he...they punched him in the face but good, and now that he don't have his mom to keep an eye on him, I wanna make sure he's not concussed or nothing. So might as well kill two birds with one stone, right?"  
"You're not taking the radio!" Alice interjected.  
"Or the records," her twin echoed.  
Winni gave another shriek and clasped her hands to her mouth, "Oh, James, don't let Steven make you a Papist!"  
Bucky grinned, "Mom, I don't like to get up on Sundays to get to church at ten, you think Steve's gonna get me outta bed for eight o'clock Mass."  
Then softer, "I'll be fine, Mom. I'll be careful and good. Steve and me won't do anything crazy, promise."  
"Boy's mind is made up, Mother." said George from his end of the table. "Now let him--and us--finish our meals in peace. You blubbin' is givin' me indigestion, and that's a terrible waste of your fine chicken and biscuits. Eat up girls. You're going to be getting James' portions from now on."  
After dinner, with Winnifred still fretting, Bucky went to his room to pack his duffle. Becky followed him.   
"Did you really find Steve getttin' beat up?" she asked from the doorway, "Or did he come to see you like I asked him to."  
Bucky turned from folding his shirts, "You outta learn to keep your nose out of other people's business, little Sis."  
She threw up her hands, "Fine, be a jer--"  
He crossed the room and took her by the shoulders, "Yeah, I did find Steve gettin' beat up, but yeah, he was on his way to see me, and we had a good talk, so...so thank you."  
"You're welcome," she said primly.  
"Don't let it go to your head or nothin'," but he hugged her to him as he said it and whispered, "Thanks, Becks. For getting two stubborn fools to talk. You know I'm always gonna' be your big brother, right? Just six blocks away if you ever need me. You be good, and look after the girls for me."  
She smiled, "Yeah, Buck, I know. Back atcha." She looked down, "I'll deny this if anyone asks, but...but I'm gonna miss havin' your stupid face around."  
He kissed the top of her head. "Aw, thought you thought I was the handsomest guy in Brooklyn."  
"In your dreams, maybe."  
He paused, "Hey, Becks, whatever happened to that old cigar box we used to keep junk in."  
"Dunno, I think the twins use it now."  
"Could you check? There's somethin' I want in there, if they're still there."  
She raised an eyebrow in curiosity but went to the room she shared with her sisters. A few minutes later, just as Bucky was zipping up his duffle she came back with the little wood cigar box in her hands.  
Bucky took it and looked in. It contained all the little detritus of children's inner lives: a few marbles, some jacks missing a ball, a ribbon from a long-forgotten elementary school science fair, a doll's hair ribbon. He found what he was looking for at the bottom.  
"What are you gonna do with those," Becky asked with a slight frown.  
"They're for Steve," he said softly. Realizing what he'd said, and how he'd said it, he quickly added, "They're, uh, for Steve...to use. There's this, um, girl he likes--"  
Becky looked surprised, "Someone around here?"  
"No, no, some girl he met at an art gallery...not around here, up in the Village, I think. Anyways, you know how bad he is at talkin' to girls. I was saying to him that he should give her a Cracker Jack ring, you know, to break the ice, one for him and one for her. Girls like that kind of sappy stuff, eat it up."  
She huffed, "Good to know. That girls like that sappy stuff."  
"You know, maybe not you, but--"  
""Cos I wouldn't know what a girl likes?"  
"Nah, just--," a sudden thought struck him, "you be careful, you know." He looked at her as if realizing that she was no longer a little girl herself. "Be careful, 'cos jerks'll try do sappy stuff to convince you they like you."  
"Jerks like you, you mean."  
"Exactly. I know what boys are like 'cos I happen to have been one myself. Don't let 'em sweet talk you into anything stupid. You...you're gonna be a fine lookin' woman someday, Becky. Be beatin' em off with a stick, so be careful. Don't go gettin' a reputation or anything. You're too smart for that."  
She sighed, as if exasperated by her brother's stupidity, "You sound like Mom and Dad. Go on, get outta here. Like I don't know you like girls with a little reputation. Be careful yourself. Now go on before I regret bein' nice to you." She laughed and walked back to her room with the cigar box.   
Bucky looked at the rings in his hand, and then tucked them away in his pocket. When he came downstairs his mother pulled him into a hug. "Oh, my baby boy, guess your father's right, you are grown up now. Now, you be careful. You know what I mean."  
She paused and looked at him squarely. "You're a good boy, James. I know that 90% of the trouble you've ever been in has been because of you protecting Steven. Just be careful that's all. Don't go wild just because you don't have your father and me looking after you."  
She took his chin in her hand to turn his face and look at his cheek again and tutted. "Such a good looking boy." She knew about her son, knew he was the handsomest boy in the neighborhood, maybe all of Brooklyn. And she had a pretty good idea of what he got up to on Friday and Saturday nights when he came home at all hours. She'd had women in the neighborhood come and ask her to not let her son flirt with their girls. As if it was Bucky's fault that he was handsome as sin. They should teach their own daughters better. Frankly she didn't think that any of the girls in the neighborhood were good enough for him. When James had his growth spurt at fifteen she'd made her husband teach James the things he'd learned in the army. James was a good catch, good-looking and smart. If he wasn't careful some girl would try to trap him. She'd hoped he could go away for college, either up to NYU, or even one of the Ivy's. He'd been second to the top of his class. Then he could meet a nice girl, a smart girl, get ahead. But then money got tight and they'd already had to dip into what savings they had. There was nothing left to help with his education.   
She loved Steve. She really did. Between Becky and the twins there had been two miscarriages. Even though Steve was older than Becky his small size and shyness (how a boy could be so shy around good people, and then jump in to fight strangers, she'd never know) made him seem younger. He'd filled in that gap for her. But Bucky was her son, her first and only son, and he deserved everything God could bless him with. God could take care of Steve on his own.  
She tried not to worry that her only son seemed as excited and eager to live with his best friend as her brother had when his childhood sweetheart said yes and took his ring.   
"I've wrapped up some chicken and biscuits in aluminum foil. I couldn't find anything to put the gravy in, so you'll just have to eat the biscuits on the side. There's enough for Steve's dinner tonight if he hasn't eaten and some biscuits for your breakfast in the morning. I'm giving you my new box of Morton's--I can get another--some eggs, and a stick of butter. I don't have any extra milk now, but I'll get some from the man in the morning, and--"  
"Mom, Mom, calm down. You don't have to do this. I'm sure Steve has some things in his pantry, and we're capable of going to the grocers on our own."  
Winni bit her lip, "Alright, but take the chicken and biscuits, and I've already packed everything, so you might as well take it all. Oh, oh, James, are you going to be alright? Did you pack socks? Where are you going to sleep? I don't want you sleeping in the bed where Sarah Rogers slept. I hope they burned that. You can't be too careful with TB, and, oh, I know I'm being foolish, but your my little boy and now you're all grown up and moving out, and I just can't--" She buried her face in her hands and cried.  
Bucky held her awkwardly. I'm moving out, he thought, suddenly panicked. What if Steve and I end up hating one another, what if I do set fire to his building, what if...he shook his head to clear it. "Easy, Mom, I'll be fine, we'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
She nodded and sniffied, nose and eyes red.   
"I love you, Mom. I'll always love you." He kissed the top of her head gently and eased her out of his arms.  
Alice and Grace, having only just finished the dishes, ran to him and grabbed him by the waist, one on each side. "Don't forget us, Bucky! Bring Steve back!"  
He knelt and hugged them both in turn. "Be good for Mom and dad. And don't drive Becky too crazy. I'll be back all the time. You won't even get a chance to miss me. Who's your best brother?"  
"You're our only brother, Bucky," Alice giggled.   
"Guess that makes me the best then."  
He caught Becky's eye, where she hovered in the doorway of the living room. They shared a small, private smile.  
At the door his father stopped him one last time and handed him a brown paper bag. "Good luck, um son, James, I...now your mother's got me going soft...take care of yourself. Steve's old enough to drink right? Anyway, I put a couple of bottles of beer straight from the ice box in here so you can relax when you get settled. Take care, don't take any wooden nickles.  
"Oh, and Buck, I know Steve's...been raised religious, so try not to go too wild, just because you won't be answering to your mother now. It might shock him. Back in my day, you'd leave your tie on the door if you--"  
"DAD!" Bucky cut him off. "Thank you, thank you for everything, and I'm sorry that I've been such a wreck this past month, but I gotta go. I told Steve I'd be back soon, and, and the chicken's getting cold. And the beer's getting warm. We'll talk tomorrow, 'kay?"  
And with that he finally walked away from his childhood home.  
***  
It was a harder walk back to Steve's apartment juggling his duffle, his mother's food and groceries, and his father's present of beer. But instead of knocking he sat down the duffle and fished the key from its hiding place. He unlocked the door and then pocketed the key. It was his now, right?  
Steve didn't greet him, and the main room was dark. "Steve?" he asked softly. If Steve was asleep he didn't want to scare him. He sat his duffle on the floor and the food on the table and turned on the light above the kitchen table.  
When he started towards the bedroom he saw why Steve hadn't answered. Steve always lost himself when he was drawing. He sat on the windowsill, looking out at the last glimmers of sunset, drawing pad on his knee. He was exactly as Bucky had left him, suspenders down, shirt undone and open over his undershirt. He was the most beautiful thing that Bucky had ever seen.  
"Stevie?"  
Steve gave a little start and turned, the light behind him giving him a golden halo. "Bucky! you came back!" He leaped up and ran to throw himself into Bucky's arms.  
Bucky caught him easily and actually lifted him off the floor for a moment. "Course I did. Said I would. I'm here now."  
They kissed, slow and tender, no need to rush now, nowhere they need to go, no one to interrupt them.   
Bucky gazed down at Steve and brushed his bangs back from his forehead. "How're your ribs?"  
Steve shrugged, "I've had worse."  
"My Mom sent chicken and biscuits for your dinner, but no gravy, sorry."  
Steve took Bucky's hand as if to tug him towards the bedroom. "Later."  
Bucky grinned, mouth wide and soft, letting his eyes go flirty. "Missed me?"  
Steve just grinned back.  
"One second, first, let's do this right..." Bucky put his hand in his pocket and fumbled with the tin rings. Suddenly what had seemed a sweet gesture seemed silly and sappy, sure to make Steve laugh.  
"Um," he pulled them out and held them out to Steve. "We had these from a long time ago and I was thinking...oh, forget it, it's stupid."  
"You were going to give me a ring," Steve whispered?  
"Do you want it? You know we can't wear 'em in public or anything. They won't mean anything."  
Steve put his hand over Bucky's, "They mean everything, Bucky. I really mean it."  
"I'd marry you, you know, if I could. Woulda married you the day you turned sixteen if you were a dame." He grinned, "Woulda had to since I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off ya."  
"Yeah," Steve smiled a radiant smile. "Me too. Should we do it right?"  
"As right as can be, I guess so. Which one do you want? Steve moved the the rings around in Bucky's hands. "You should have the shield, 'cos you're always protecting me, but I'm not the star."  
"Yeah, you are, my star."  
Steve shook his head, "You're such a sap, Buck." He picked up the shield ring and Bucky took the star.  
"I, James Buchannan Barnes take you, Steven Grant Rogers in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, 'til death do us part." He stretched the ring band, it just barely fit on Steve's ring finger. "Your turn."  
Steve smiled, "I, Steven Grant Rogers take you, James Buchannan Barnes in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, 'til death do us part." Even stretched to its widest the child's ring could only fit Bucky's pinky finger. It was enough.  
They kissed slowly and carefully,mindful of each other's bruises. Bucky wrapped Steve up in his arms tenderly, Steve's face pressed into his chest.  
"Bucky," Steve whispered.  
"Yes."  
"If you ever try to pick me up and carry me like a bride I will punch you in the nuts."  
Bucky laughed, "Aw, Baby, I might need those. 'Though if one of us was singing soprano, it would make things easier. Whaddya think, would I make a pretty bride?"  
Steve snorted, "All six feet of you and size twelve feet?"  
"Bet I'd stil look pretty."  
"I like you just the way you are, Buck."   
"We should, maybe stop talking now. Got better things to do." He pushed Steve's shirt off of his shoulders, followed it with kisses along Steve's throat, down one pale white shoulder and then the other, then back up to Steve's mouth.  
Steve whimpered. He backed up, pulling Bucky by his tie into the bedroom, trying hard not to break the kiss.


End file.
